A conventional plug-in charger device for user devices, such as a cell phone charger, includes power adapter components that convert alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC). Charging circuitry that charges a battery of the user device may be included in the user device, which is typical for cell phones, and may receive power from the charger device to charge the battery. Alternatively, the charging circuitry may be included in the charger device.
A conventional wireless charger device, such as an inductive charger, may include an induction coil to create an alternating electromagnetic field. A corresponding induction coil in a user device may receive power from the alternating electromagnetic field to drive an electric current to charge a battery of the user device.
A conventional charger device is unable to notify a user who wants to charge his or her user device when it is not occupied by another user device. Furthermore, although a user device may provide a notification for low battery, it is not able to take into account whether a charger device is available or whether the user is busy.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.